


I'm not gay

by awkward_otaku



Category: Attack Attack!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lemony, M/M, ereri, its late and I'm in need of ereri smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_otaku/pseuds/awkward_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has been friends with Levi ackerman since they were 5 years old. Through the years they grew up together and shared everything together, they even lost their virginties in the same week- with different people of course- now they are in 4th year in high school and all the sudden Levi confesses to Eren unexpectedly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS CHRIST I DIDNT EVEN GET TO FINSISH THIS CHAPTER AND I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS WHY ARE THERE SO MANY HITS

Me and my best friend Levi have known each other for a while now. I met him when i was about 5 in nursery school. I was a whiny child and got picked on a lot, He was the one who would come rescue me and scare the big kids away. He always had that stern face and was a quiet person. At first I thought he was just really shy and it would take a while to get used to him but it turns out he just didn't like people. He made an acceptation with me though because for some reason he thought the big kids were bullying a girl so he fought them off... when he found out I was a boy he tried to walk away but I clung on to him leaving him to be stuck with me for the past 12 years.


	2. The mixer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I ACTUALLY CANT!!! I ACCIDENTLY POSTED THE FIRTST CHAPTER WITHOUT FINISHING IT BUT I GUESS SINCE IT GOT SO POPULAR SO FAST ILL FINISH IT

Eren Jaeger, my best friend. though... i kinda want to be more to him. 

Ever since I first met him I thought he's was really annoying.  Turns out he is. But I like his presence. I don't understand why he hangs out with me so much since we're completely different people. He's a social butterfly who is friends with every body and always gets the girl. He's very optimistic and extroverted. 

I hate people, I hate everyone equally and I have no favourites. I'll make an acception with Eren though. I'm caption of the judo team and I barely talk to People. I'm an introvert but ever since high school Eren has been attracting people towards him so since we're always hanging out they think they can talk to me like it's nothing. It's so annoying but Eren seems to think it's fine.

Lately I've been getting these weird feelings in my stomach. At first I thought I was sick so Eren tried help me feel better but somehow he made things worse. I found out that it was a sickness and it was a ridiculous one. I had feelings for Eren and I think I've liked him since day one. 

I remember when he told me one day that he slept with a girl and he was all excited about it. I felt horrible that day but I tried not to show it. He said I should find a girl soon and get things busy myself. I did that same day just to try and get rid of the weird feeling inside of me. I thought by sleeping with a girl would change things but the next day I was real upset by waking up next to some one that wasn't Eren. 

So I'm gay. I haven't told Eren that yet because I wouldn't know how he'd feel about it. Our apartments are next door to each other so I'll tell him later on in our balconies. But right now I have to try and deal with this....

"You've gotta come!" The bright eyed boy persuaded me. I took another bite of my sandwich and  rolled my eyes. "Eren, no." "Aw come on why not? We had great fun last time. Plus I heard the girls that are coming are real cute." He whined. He looked at me with his eyes filled with hope and sparkles. If he kept looking at me like that I'd loose it. 

I pushed my hand on his face and shove him away. "Shut up. No I'm not going. I'm not in the mood for it." I growled. "But. We never go to mixers together anymore." He frowned. I sighed rolling my eyes. I really didn't want to go. Last time I had an awful time. The girls could tell I wasn't interested so they went over to talk to Eren instead. I felt sick watching them get comfortable with him. 

"Just go with the other guys. I'm busy tonight anyways." I said. "No you not. Usually you'd be at home and reading boring books by yourself while I play video games. So come on." I cursed at the fact that he knew my schedule. "Eren for the last time I'm not going." I said finally. 

"Okay fine! Don't come." He huffed. He stood up straight and turn his back towards me. "It won't be any fun with out you." He cried. "Eren!" Some girl called him over at the other side of the class. He glance behind to look at me and gave me a 'I'll be right back' stare. "I'll tell you everything after what happens tomorrow." He said and walked away. 

I sighed and started to poked my sandwich around my lunchbox. I've lost my appetite. 

Why does Eren have to be so difficult. I couldn't stay mad at him forever though. His face is just too precious. 

"Hi levi.." some girls cooed behind me. I payed no attention to them and packed away my food. "Hey levi here's that video you wanted." A guy said making me look up. He had a rectangular box covered in brown paper all around it.  I smirked and grabbed it off him. "Thanks." I said to the fat dude with glasses. "No pay up." He said crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I stood up and placed an arm around his shoulder and walked towards the group of girls behind me. They started giggling and whispering to each other. 

"Hey ladies... this is my good friend Aaron. He is so cool and I find anyone who talks to this guy is awesome" with that I patted his back and walk away. I knew that stupid comment would work since the girls were all obsessed with me. 2 seconds later they were surrounding him like crazy and he was a blushing mess.

I put the brown package inside my bag so I could use it later. 

If Eren found out about the things I do he'd be disgusted.

I can't help it. I'm a testosterone teenaged boy who likes lewd stuff. The videos the guy gives me are gay porn. I asked for these specific ones because the actor looks exactly like Eren. I have fantasies about Eren and me all the time but I'm never satisfied because it's not the real thing. I'm ashamed of myself for having such disgusting thoughts but I can't help it.

The only heartbreaking thing is though is that I can never have him. He's not gay. So maybe I'll get over him later and move on to find some one else. I'll have to drop the image of me and Eren having a family together in my head.


	3. student president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you accidently post the chapter in another fanfiction that has a completely different story plot with this one -.-

 

 

**Levi p.o.v**

  I was making my way down to class when I was called by some one. I turn around to look at the taller boy standing by the doorway to the student meeting room. "President Riener?" I asked. Reiner smirked at me and gesture me to come inside the class. I had no idea what the student president would want to talk to me for. I don't think I did anything wrong.  He sat on his desk and lifted one leg and placed an elbow on it. 

"How about you date me?"

"Eeeh!" I said shocked.

"What are you taking about?" I said annoyed trying to not show the surprise in my face of how he knew. "I could tell by your aura." I quirked my eyebrow at him, "huh?"

"When ever you were with a girl it was never enough. Your eyes were always on men you found attractive. And I have this gaydar and it's powerful." He laughed. I sighed and crossed my arms. "So how about it?" He then asked again. I placed a thumb and index finger on my chin. Maybe going out with Riener won't be that bad. It would probably help get Eren off my mind.

I tsked and sighed. "Sure whatever." He smiled and stood up off his desk. "Good. You can leave now." He said. I awkwardly walked out feeling uneasy. Dating the school president? What am I  crazy. He's like one of the bossiest  people I know. I had no idea he was gay though...

_**At home** _

*ding dong* I sat up feeling panicked. I quickly shut my laptop close and cleaned up my hands. The door kept ringing and I tried to fix my pants.

I was home alone since my mom was gonna be late tonight so I decided to try out that new video I got today. I was interrupted of course by all people.

Eren was standing outside my door with his arms crossed. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG. I BET YOU WERE JERKING OFF WEREN'T YOU?!" He yelled. "Uh.... I was washing my hands." I said excusingly.

"Whatever. Did you get the pizza?" He asked frowning. "Um... no why would I." "Didn't you get my text?" He said shoving his phone in front of my face.

He texted me a while ago saying:

_The mixer didn't go so well... get us pizza I'll be there in 30 minutes. -.-_

"Oh. Sorry I didn't check my phone." I apologised. He walked inside past me and took his shoes off. "Well get the pizza now. I'm hungry."

I quickly shut the door but froze. I forgot to put away the cd box for that porno. While Eren was busy taking his shoes off and nd complaining I ran towards my room quickly and threw the box in the bin. "Hey! Get us pepperoni pizza!" He yelled from outside. I responded back by humming and grabbed my phone. 

After the pizza guy came we both sat in front of my play station and played video games all night. "How'd the mixer go anyway. What happened?" I asked him sipping a can of coke.

"Well I was expecting cute girls to come and talk about their cute lives and such and such. BUT all there was were bitchy girls who wouldn't shut up about their hairs and ex boyfriend and how I should meet their standards which were very high. It was annoying." He complained. 

Seeing him so flustered and angry was kinda turning me on. His eyebrows were scrunched up and he was swearing from playing the game too intensely. I tried to not get distracted and focused on the video but it was hard since he'd yell every time he'd win or loses. "FUCK YEH!" he cheered after beating me.

I laughed at his idiotticness and continued to play on. I need to tell him how I feel it's driving me crazy. Or better. I'll tell him about Riener and maybe that would be less weird. 

"Welp. It's nearly 11.00 I gotta blast. I'll see you in school tomorrow." He said standing up and walking towards the balcony. I stood up as well to watch him leave.

He lifted himself up over the railing and slowly and carefully crossed the other side of our thin wall to his balcony. It was pretty dangerous what he was doing but he has been doing this since we moved here.

"Oh and do you wanna skip history tomorrow?" I asked. He thought about and smiled. "Of course. History bores me to death. Meet you at the roof." He said and opened his balcony door and walked inside his room.

My heart was pounding and it was annoying me. This happens every time and I wish he'd just kiss me already.  

**school**

"I think I might be gay." I say bluntly.

Eren nearly joked on his caprisun and stared at me. "Is this some kind of joke. You've always dated women." He said sipping through his drink.

We were sitting alone on the roof top skipping history class as planned. He was looking at me like crazy and I was regretting confessing now. "Well... girls just wouldn't turn me on. I always had feelings towards dudes you know..." I said shrugging my shoulders. His eyes widened.

I could tell that he was worrying that if I was attracted to him or not. Maybe I shouldn't tell him I like him. Instead, "some guy asked me out as well." He then sighed and calmed down. "Oh for a second there I thought... you know what never mind." He chuckled.   "Introduce me to him." He then said.

 I glanced at him confused. "Why?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY'!?!?" He shouted. "Shouldn't a best friend know who their best friend is dating?!?" "Well if you say so..."

Fuck this is bad. I kinda don't want Eren to find out I'm dating the school president. He'd find it weird. Would he?


	4. He's stealing Levi from me!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG HOLY SHIT WOW THE AMOUNT OF HITS THIS FANFICTION GOT IN LESS THAN 3 DAYS THOUGH SCARES ME AJDK;GJDL;KJS;LAJLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO YOU GUYS READ THIS SHITTY FANFIC??

_**Eren** _

 

"school president Riener??" I shouted. "your dating the school president! WOW!" I said shocked. The two looked at me sternly while I tried my best not to look disturbed. Was Levi really dating this weirdo. I mean like, is this some kind of joke. 

I sighed and ruffled my hair. "okay, i guess I'm cool with it. I just find it weird that you guys are like together now... it makes me kinda uncomfortable." I whined. Levi just leaned back on Reiner's desk and shrugged. "you don't need to stress about it too much. Its no big deal just trying something new. It might also help me clear my head on a few thing..." he mumbled. I stared at Levi and back at Riener. i bit my lip feeling a little anxious. Levi has been my friend for many years now and I feel scared that he might take him away from me. I should do something about this. 

"so when are you guys gonna do it?" Stupid question Eren why would you say that. You were gonna put an end to this not encourage them.

they both looked at me obviously surprised that I said that. "What are you talking about?" Levi asked. I scratched the back on my neck and rolled my eyes. "you know... since you guys are like dating now. Aren't you gonna do it? How do guys even do it?" I asked curiously. Riener smirked at me and chuckled. "Well I was just thinking of visiting Levi tonight." He said. I gulped stiffening my shoulders. They'll be right next door and I might be able to hear everything. God what am i gonna do.   
But for Levi's sake, I'll let him have his fun. I can't isolate him from what he likes to do. Oh shit. I just realised. 

LEVI PROBABLY JERKS OFF TO GAY PORN! thats totally cool with me though. I mean... I'm not into that. we watched one together once and i was uncomfortable the whole ride. I didnt like looking at that. But Levi probably enjoyed it. UGH..... I need to rethink my life over.

"well okay. Just don't make such a ruckus while your at it. Im gonna go..." I groaned slouching bit and trudging out his office.

A few minutes later I had to go back to class. 

I sat in the second row and Levi was three rows behind me. The whole time during class I kept staring at him hoping he would notice. I probably looked weird but he just wouldn't look my way. I stared even harder my face was starting to ache. I Jumped when suddenly something hit my head. The black board eraser. I turn around to see the teacher glaring at me and was about to lecture me about something like 'pay attention your grades are flopping you dumbass' but i just sighed and watched as his mouth moved but i completely blocked him out. After a few minutes he went back to teacher and i turn right back around to stare at Levi. I saw him looking my way for a second but looked out the window the second I made eye contact. This was passing me off and I started to growl silently out of frustration. 

why was I doing this? Why did I want his attention that much? and most importantly, WHY IS HE IGNORING ME!!!??

I got in trouble with the teacher again and made me stay after school to clean up the class.

it was about 5:30pm when i got home. I walked up to my apartment door but quickly moved to the other side to lean my ear against Levi's door. I heard two people talking but nothing unusual was going on. Maybe they plan to do it later.

geez I feel like a pervert. I'm just making sure my friends safe you know don't get the wrong Idea.

 

I unlocked my door and walked inside my home to be greeted by my younger sister Mikasa. She had a pocky in her mouth and looked bored. I suddenly had a great idea and ran into her room. I could hear her yelling and tried to shove me out but before she could I picked out one of her manga's on her shelf and held it up high. "WHAT THE HELL EREN GET OUT AND GIVE THAT BACK!!" she shouted trying to jump up to my height. I shook my head. "No let me read it for a bit and ill return it later." she stopped jumping and crossed her arms. I lowered the book down to examine it more.

"what are you gonna do with a Yaoi?" she asked in a disgusted tone. "for research." I said and walked out to my room. I flopped on my bed and began turning the pages. While reading the yaoi I kept my ears focused on what was going on beside me on the other side of the wall. I didn't hear anything suspicious but still I was alert. 

I soon got to the part of the Yaoi where one of the guys starting getting dirty with the other. I kept a shocked face while reading the manga but I couldn't stop. The boy seemed to have made a love confession to the other guy and two seconds later they were sucking each there off. I was so scared I didnt know what to do. Is this what their dong right now on the other side?? OH MY GOD LEVI WHY?? 

I threw the book away and run up to the balcony. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text message to Levi to tell him to come out. Two seconds later i heard his door swing open. He walked up and leaned his head out to look at me like he usually does what a blank expression. I tried to stay cool and acted normal. "so. what'd you have for dinner?" I asked trying to avoid asking him what happened. "just some Udon, what about you." "eh... didnt eat yet. so..." I said awkwardly. "DID YOU GUYS DO IT!?" I quickly asked. "I knew you'd asked that..." He mumbled and rubbed his temples. "No we didnt. now shut up"

"oh."

"yeah..."

"but why"

"what do you mean but why? I didn't want to do it." He growled.

"plus... He said He wouldn't go on the bottom." He mumbled. I widened my eyes and blushed. "oh... that's good, right?" I asked. "dunno. Why do you ask."

"because, I feel like that Riener guy is no good. uh huh. stay away from him I sense a bad aura coming from him." I protested. "just because he made you do clean up duty once doesn't make him a bad guy." "IT DOES!"

"but anyway, do you like him?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a bit and sighed. "not really... But I'm sure I will if I spend more time with him." I felt kinda glad once he said that. That means Levi won't be taken away from me anytime soon. "well, take your time buddy. But for now, I need to tell you about this Manga I found in my sister's room."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
